Alone Together
by Katiekitty98
Summary: What happens when Ed and Roy are left at the office alone? RoyxEd.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier:If I owned Fma do you think I would be here?No I would'nt I would be making new episodes of course .**

**A/N:I had to fix this because somebody was being really mean I am STILL working on Paragraphing so I don't need people being to harsh on me.So please if you have advice give it nicely don't call my stories Sht just because I need to fix it tell me nicely please.3**

**----**

Alone together 

It was a cool winter nightand Mustang and Fullmetal had to stay over at work.Everyone had gone home while they still worked on paperwork and in Edwards case reading up on the philosphers stone.Roy sat quietly his raven eyes scanning the paperwork in front of him when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."He said not looking up from his papers

"Uhh Mustang It's getting cold in that library I was wondering if I could read in here?"

"I guess you could Fullmetal just try not making too much noise ok?

"Ok".Edward came in as quietly as possible with quite a few books and sat on one of the couches in Roy's office they sat there in silence for a while minding their own buisness.Then Ed silently drifted his eyes over to Mustang looking him over he stayed like that for a while till Roy looked up from his paperwork to do the same to Edward

"Fullmetal what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Uhh..."Mustang stood up and walked over to Edward sitting down beside him.He put his hand through his hair staring at it.

"Mustang what are you doing?"

Ed quietly said staring into Mustangs eyes.

"Relax Ed I'm not going to hurt you."

Mustang said taking the book from Ed's hands and placing it down beside him pushing Ed back to lay down.Ed still looked at the man relaxing a little bit.

"Roy should we be doning this here?Why not in your room?"

"Your right Ed come on."He picked Ed up and grabbed both of their coats and put one on Ed and the other on himself.He walked out of the office and out of Hq to his house.He unlocked the door and walked in hanging both coats on a coat rack by the door he carried Ed upstairs and layed him down in the bed.

"Ed take off everything but your shorts and I will be out in a minute k?"Ok."

**-------**

**I want reviews before I go any further this shall be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:If I owned FMA I would have a much better compie than this one...**

**A/N:I fixed this one to I'm fixing the whole story with paragraphing and text.3**

In the same room

..."Mustang what are you doing why are you taking so long?"

"Fullmetal hold on a minute wouldja please?"

"Yes Roy."Fullmetal was sitting on the bed in only a pair of shorts the blinds were pulled and it was raining outside all the lights were to a dim glow.Mustang walked out of the bathroom finally and only had on his shorts he got into bed with Edward and just stared for a while.

"What's wrong Roy?"

"Nothing your just to cute to take my eyes off of."Edward laughed a little

"Good one Roy"

Seriously Fullmetal."Ok whatever can we just go now?"

Pushy and ancy are we?"

"Yes very much."Well Ok then"

Roy got out of bed and walked over to Ed's side of the bed.Edward was sitting up and Roy pushed him down a firm grip one on hot shoulder and another one cold.He pressed his thin lips on Ed's and got down so he was now laying on him.

"Well then ancy pants let's get going then."Yes sir."( bored minds can commit nasty things...)Outside Al stood in front of Roy's house

"I wonder if he went in here he said down to a kitty that was peeking out of his armor.

"Well let's go inside shall we French fry?"Meow."

He smiled at the cat named...French fry.Al knocked on the door and no one answered at all.

"Hmm maybe they are upstairs doing something."

He opened the door to Roy's house."He left the door unlocked."He started to walk up the stairs when something on the table made the cat jump out.It was fish.

"Hey come back here French fry!"Dont eat that!"French fry!"The cat was now on the table eating away at the fish when Al tryied grabbing him."Hey French Fry get back here."When he finally caught him he started back up the stairs."Don't do that again French Fry."

As he went up the stairs he heard some weird noises coming from a room on his left.

"I wonder what that is wanna go see French Fry?"Mew."K"He walked towards the door and opened it just a little bit and he could'nt see anything at all so he opened it a little more."B-Brother!Wh-W-What are you?"Al!"...

**Reviews:I got a lot of good reviews last night and I want to thank everyone and those of you that really wanted more you got it I would like reviews on this one too please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry It took so long to update I was on Vacation then Compie went KABOOM!TT**

**Disclaimer:If I owned FMA I would not be sitting here typing this.**

Riza

Ed looked as if he'd been struck by lightning as he stared at Al..."Brother?" "Al I..."

Ed had no clue what to say at a time like this.Alphonse looked at him and turned starting to run out of the house like he had seen a ghost.(I would do the same thing if I saw Ed and Roy in bed together o0.)

"AL WAIT!" Ed said jumping up to chase after his younger brother.

"Ed don't worry about him right now tonight's our night don't let him ruin it for us."

"Roy said grabbing a hold of Ed's arm."

"You mean just let him go after he saw that?That does'nt seem like a very nice thing to do to him I have to talk to him."

Ed turned around to face Roy Maybe we should continue this next Friday he said looking down."Oh and I suppose your gonna go running after him with nothing but your boxers on?"Roy said with a smug look on his face...

"What do you...ALRIGHT WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

Roy looked at him innocently "Where'd you put them?" "RIGHT HERE!"

"Ed if you put them right there they would be there."Roy smirked. "You really want to do it that bad huh?"Ed said looking at him questioningly."Yes I do Edward and you do to your just worried about what Al's gonna say." Ed sighed "I guess your right." "You know I'm right." "OK."Ed crawled back into bed with Roy...

At Riza Hawkeyes House:Riza heard frantic knocking at her door she set the book she was reading down and walked down stairs to open it.Al pratically jumped in

"Alphonse what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost."

Al let French Fry go and French Fry ran right up to Black Hayate and started playing with him.

"I've seen worse than a ghost Miss Hawkeye."

"Worse than a ghost? What would that be Alphonse?" Al walked up to her and whispered something in her hear "THAT IS NASTY!"She yelled when he was done whispering "ALPHONSE IF THIS IS A JOKE I'M GONNA HURT YOU!"

"IT'S NOT A JOKE MISS HAWKEYE I CAN PROVE IT!"

"Fine I want you to prove it cause I can't believe your brother and the Colonel would do such a thing."Al grabbed French Fry and walked out the door.

Riza walked quietly up the stairs and stopped at Roy's door she listened and heard weird noises coming from Ed and shivered she took out her pistols and shot both them into the room and twitched when she heard Roy and Ed stop and yell What the hell at the same time.Roy and Ed put their clothes back on cause Roy handed Ed's his and they stepped out the door.When they saw who it was they ran back in and locked the door.

"Damn what do we do now she might report us the the Furher..."Ed said impatiently "I'm not getting fired damnitt I say we go out there and attack bound and gag her throw in a bowling bag and dump her in the lake."Roy pulled a rope out of his dresser excitedly.

"No we can't do that we might get caught by the police."

"Awww come on I wanna bound and gag her"Roy said poutingly.

"Fine we'll do it but make sure there is no one around that'll see us.

"Yay!"They unlocked the door and pounced on Riza Ed held her hands down while Roy did the gagging and bounding.

"WHAT THE H-mmph!" "OK Ed you stuff her in the bag then we can go throw in the lake."

"OK"Ed took out the bowling bag and started stuffing Riza in it.They both ran outside carrying the bag and they went to the lake."1 2 3 THROW!"They swung back the bag and let it fly as it landed in the lake."Takes care of that problem."Roy said brushing off his hands."

"Hey that was actually quite fun."Ed smiled as they started walking back up to the house."Yep that it was."

Alphonse stared at the lake and looked back at Ed and Roy "Nii-san how could you?"He whispered to himself as he ran to where Riza had been thrown bent over and grabbed the bag out of the water and sat in on the ground.He untied it and took the rope and gag off of Riza "Miss Hawkeye are you OK?"

"Yes Alphonse you got me out just in time."Riza said twisting the water out of her hair and clothes.She stood up. "Wadda say we get them back though?"She said winking at him.

**A/N:o.o Roy and Ed dumped Riza in the river XD the joy now then who should I root for Ed and Roy or Riza and Al...ED AND ROY!wait...AL AND RIZA!I just don't know anymore -shakes head-.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Riza and Alphonse are gonna get some revenge 3 this could get interesting.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own FMA if I did it might be a little crazy because of all the sugar I eat so it's a good thing I don't own it.**

Revenge

Al looked at Riza "How are we gonna get them back Miss.Hawkeye?"

"Like this." She looked around quickly then took him to her house where they hid in the closet and locked the door then she started telling him _"The plan."_

"Ohhh that's a good plan Miss.Hawkeye." Al said when she had finished telling him.

"Exactly so whadda say we put it into action starting now?"

"OK!" Al jumped up and unlocked the door and ran out followed by Riza.He grabbed a whole bunch of different items and drew a transmutation circle on the ground."Ok Miss.Hawkeye get in the circle." He said when he had finished drawing the circle.Riza got into the circle and sat on the stuff.Al did alchemy and pretty soon she looked like Maes Hughes.

"Wow this looks pretty good."She said looking at herself in the mirror."Now all I need is a camera and some pictures of Elysia."

"Ok my turn!"Al ran around getting some more items then got into his own transmutation circle.Soon he looked like Winry."I need a giant wrench now."

"Yeah now all we have to do is disguise our voices."

"Ok." They practiced their voices and soon had them the best they could to sound like who they were trying to be.Then they went over to Hughes house and told him everything including the plan.He nodded to himself and looked disgusted at what they told him.

"Here let me get my extra camera and here are some pictures of Elysia." He handed the camera to Riza then started yapping on about each picture."Major I KNOW ABOUT THEM ALREADY CAN WE GET ON WITH IT?"

"Sorry I just thought you odd to know about them."He said smiling he handed the pictures to her then got his own camera."Ok we can go now."

"Ok I just need to buy a big wrench really fast." Al looked at Hughes.

"Where are you gonna buy one?" "At an automail tools store of course." "Oh I gotcha."

"There's one be right back." A few minutes later Al walked out holding a humongous wrench."There we go."He said holding it like Winry would.

"Ok let's get to Roy's house and set up the traps." About 20 minutes later they arrived at Roy's and set up a trap at the front door.

"There we go this odda hold them both."

"Good." "Can we go now I think French Fry might be getting hungry back at the house."

"Would you stop with the cat already?" They were all whispering to eachother as they crept inside."No I won't stop with the cat now."

"Stop talking about the stupid cat you two."Riza muttered."If you don't I'm gonna turn around there and wack you one with the back of my guns."

"Yes Miss.Hawkeye."

"Yes Lt."

"Alright Major you stand out here so you can flash pictures of them trapped.

"Ok." Riza and Al snuck up the stairs and to Roy's room."One...Two...Three RUN!" They ran in and a lot of glass crashed to the ground and yelling.

"EDWARD YOU IDIOT!"Al said in his best Winry voice hitting Ed hard on the head with the wrench.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK?I CAME FROM RISEMBOOL!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"Ed said jumping up.Riza started flashing pictures as soon as they had hit the room."MAES KNOCK IT OFF OR I'M GONNA DESTROY THAT CAMERA!WAIT I WILL DESTROY RIGHT NOW!"

Riza ran down the stairs followed by Roy Roy was followed by Ed who had a large lump on his head and was being chased by Al.Al and Riza stopped when they got by the couch as Ed and Roy toppled into the trap.The real Hughes starting flashing pictures as Al scooped up the trap and ran outside followed by Riza.They all ran towards the river and threw Ed in but Roy had escaped somehow and was now behind Riza,Al,and Maes.He slipped on his gloves queitly.

"Glad that's over now I can get home to French Fry."

"Hey now I don't have to deal with the Colonel not doing paperwork." "I have some good pictures."

"I'm just glad I'm not the one whose wet."

"Yeah we're happy for ya Roy.''

"Wait a min-ROY!HOW THE- HOLY SHIT MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" Riza ran into the lake followed by Hughes.

"That was nice now then how do I get rid of a big trash can?"

"Uhh you let me run away."

"Oh yeah sure run away."

"YAY!" Al started running but was tripped and fell into a trash can then Roy set it on fire.Al ran into the lake since the trash was burning inside his armor he accidently landed on Hughes and Riza and trapped then underneath as they reached the bottom of the lake.

"One last thing."Roy walked over to the edge of the lake and fished Ed out.Then helped Riza,Maes,and Al out.

"That was a good joke was'nt it Edward?"He said as they both started laughing.

"WHAT THAT WAS A JOKE THE WHOLE THING?" "Well pretty much but we are'nt gonna tell you which part was'nt a joke."Ed smiled and looked at Roy lovingly.

"Yeah we think it's best if you don't know which part was'nt a joke." Everyone gawked at Roy and Ed.

"A joke that was all a joke that was your plan you figured we would do that so you set the whole thing up."Riza looked at them shocked.

"Yep." "Yet you don't do your paperwork."

"Yep." Riza shook her head.

"Paperwork is boring that's why I don't do it but this is something fun so I do it paperwork is something you just waste your brain on."

"Oh and jokes are'nt?" "Well they are but they are funner to waste your brain on I would rather waste it on something fun than something not fun."

"WHY ARE WE ON THIS SUBJECT I HAVE A CAT TO TEND TO!"

"STOP WITH THE DAMN CAT ALREADY!"

"NEVER!"Riza chased after Al as Hughes walked away towards his house.

"That was a good joke Roy but I'll get you back."He shouted over his shoulder.Riza chased Al all the way to his house and Roy and Ed walked in and turned on a movie and ate popcorn.

**A/N:Well seems everything's back to normal except Roy and Ed are a couple and sorta tried having a kid even though they can't cause they are guys -shrugs- I had so much fun writing this 3.**


End file.
